Uncle Alphard
by AutumnSkiesAreBlue
Summary: Previously 'Becoming an Auror' but I couldn't convince myself to continue with it so I've turned it into a one-shot, sorry. Alphard Black's death is not really explored in the books and this is just my take on how Sirius deals with the death of his favourite uncle.


**Uncle Alphard**

Late summer of sixth year

Sirius was sat among his friends in the Gryffindor common room discussing the upcoming full moon when the portrait opened. As Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, entered an instant hush settled on the room. She looked around, her face unreadable.

"Mr Black. Can you come with me please?" She called towards the Marauders.

"What, why? I haven't done anything, have I?" This last question was aimed at his friends who each looked equally confused.

"Just come with me." At this, McGonagall just turned and exited the common room leaving Sirius with no choice but to follow her with a puzzled glance at his friends.

Once they were outside, Sirius' head of house turned to him and said "There are people here who need to speak with you."

Sirius' confusion only increased as he nodded and took in Professor McGonagall's sombre expression and followed her to a meeting room on the first floor which he only knew of through his wanderings with his friends. Two wizards Sirius didn't recognise were waiting at the end of the large table: one, a short plump wizard, was dressed in sharp business robes and the other, taller but with an air of strength, wore mildly worn work robes.

"Mr Black." The shorter wizard said, extending his hand for Sirius to shake, which he did rather warily. The other wizard nodded to him, wearing a similar sombre expression that McGonagall had adopted.

After the two new arrivals had sat at the ornate ebony table, the taller wizard began to talk.

"I am afraid I have some rather unpleasant news for you Mr Black." Sirius' eyes widened. He should have known this would be something bad, but what was it? "Late yesterday evening a team of aurors were called in to investigate a disturbance at 46 Vespan Road regarding an attack. We discovered a Mr Alphard Black dead upon arrival." Though his words were clinical his tone was almost sympathetic.

Sirius froze. This couldn't be true. Uncle Alphard couldn't be dead. He was one of the only relatives that Sirius actually liked, he _couldn't_ have died. "How?" Sirius' voice was hoarse but he didn't care. The intense stare he gave the man made up for his voice and the wizard understood.

"Death Eaters. The Dark Mark was above the house when we arrived. There is evidence of perhaps five Death Eaters in the building; we have leads on three of them. There is also evidence that your uncle's death was immediate, we suspect it to have been the killing curse."

Sirius nodded before turning to Professor McGonagall who had been silent through the exchange. "May I be alone for a moment, Professor?" Through his grief, Sirius had unwittingly reverted to the manners his mother had hammered into him since he could sit unaided.

"Of course Sirius. There is a chamber at the end of the room you may use. Come back when you're ready." Minerva's voice was calm and full of sympathy as Sirius rose and quickly strode through the small wooden door.

The chamber was not large; it contained several bookcases that were stacked with old books and a few comfortable chairs scattered about the room. On one wall there was a portrait of two scholarly ladies discussing something unknown, at the sight of Sirius they became silent.

Sirius sunk into the nearest chair and clenched his hands into his hair. _Why couldn't a good thing last?_ He thought. Since Sirius had moved in with James eighteen months ago he had grown considerably closer to his uncle. _Why was Voldemort continuing to mess with his life just because he rejected his offer to become a high ranking Death Eater? _But Sirius had hit the nail on the head. Voldemort wanted to pressure Sirius into joining the Dark Lord and to punish him for his continued resistance.

As Sirius' anger mounted he felt something within him unclench. The next thing he knew the bookcase to his right had exploded with sheer raw magic and sent shards of wood and broken bits of priceless, ancient novel flying across the room. Sirius didn't even flinch; he was too caught up in his own anger at the world and at Voldemort to even notice.

Within seconds the room was in ruins: the window blown out, the armchairs shredded, the bookcases crumbled and the two witches screamed as they ran from their portrait before it was slashed from the wall.

The commotion had been heard from the main chamber and the auror, closely followed by the Transfiguration professor, ran to the room and seized open the door with the fat little wizard scuttling behind.

Sirius turned his head to the side as the door opened, hands still clenched in his hair and looking dead to the world. He followed the gaze of the older witch and wizard and took in the destruction he had unwittingly caused. His mouth fell open.

"Shit. I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to-" He trailed off, eyes still wide with the carnage.

"Never mind Sirius, I'm not sure this room is ever used, I imagine most of the damage can be repaired. Are you okay?" Despite the talks the teacher and student had had in the last eighteen months **(A/N: after Sirius left home he and McGonagall have a chat about stuff, she gets a bit of an insight into the scary mind of Sirius Black. They'd have also had things like careers meetings and endless detentions.)** Minerva had never seen Sirius so vulnerable, so helpless. He took a minute to compose himself in which the fire in his eyes lessened slightly and he rearranged his features into a more neutral expression before acknowledging his teacher's question.

Sirius nodded in reply. He stood, "I'm ready to come back now." And he stepped round the mildly astonished auror and the terrified shorter wizard.

When they were all at the table once again, the sharply dressed wizard unrolled a sheet of parchment Sirius hadn't noticed he was carrying. "I'm Barnabus Chuff, Mr Black. I was Alphard Black's solicitor." Sirius' eyebrows rose at the final word. "I'm here to discuss with you your uncle's last will and testament."

McGonagall's rested her hand on Sirius' shoulder as he looked at the solicitor in astonishment. He had never expected for Uncle Alphard to leave him anything.

"Mr Black asked for his estate to be split into three. A third going to St Mungo's hospital-" The wizard broke off, expecting Sirius to object who instead nodded understandingly. "He left ten thousand galleons to Andromeda Tonks in addition to his house in Vespan Road, London. And the rest of his fortune and possessions have been left to you."

"What!?" Sirius breathed quietly.

"Of course if you wish to contest the will that is well within your right."

"Why would I contest the will?" Sirius puzzled before quickly cutting himself off with another question. "He left all of that for me?" Sirius was awed.

"Yes, the possessions will be moved into Mr Black's Gringotts account and said account will be turned over to you." At this point Mr Chuff reached into his robes to retrieve a small golden key which he placed in front of Sirius who didn't pick it up, instead he just stared from the key to the solicitor and back again with his eyebrows still raised. "You will receive official documentation regarding the accounts in a few days. The funeral will be held on Thursday at one o'clock, in two days' time. Do you have any questions?"

Sirius shook his head and the two wizards rose from their chairs and left the room. McGonagall turned to Sirius, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Can I go to the funeral?" Sirius' voice was still a little rough and he was having a hard time maintaining his level of calm so as not to break any more furniture.

"Of course. You can have Thursday off and you may go into Hogsmeade and apparate to the funeral from there. You should return to your common room now, I'll clear up the debris from the room."

"Sorry about that Professor. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's no worry. Though I'm surprised that all of the destruction was caused by raw magic. It's rather incredible, most people – even full grown adults – cannot muster up nearly so much raw magic."

Sirius rose to leave but when he reached the door he stopped and turned, "What do I need to do to become an auror?" He asked softly.

McGonagall stood in stunned silence for a moment before her teaching side took over, "You need Exceeds Expectations or higher in five N.E. including Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, though there are other requirements." Then, in a much softer voice, "You are not seriously considering a career with the aurors, are you Sirius?"

"Yeah. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with what they do Professor." Sirius refused to make eye-contact.

"Well, leave it for a week or so, then come back to the decision. It's not a choice to make in the spur of the moment. We can have another careers interview if you like, next week perhaps?" McGonagall was shocked that Sirius would consider the aurors as a career. Though the boy had repeatedly surprised her since his sorting nearly six years ago, she did not think the former Black heir would reject his family in such a powerful way. And yet, Minerva could see Sirius as an auror, the only question would be whether they would let him in, they did have very strict entrance exams and background checks after all.

"Okay, thanks." With that Sirius turned and began to make his way back up to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor common room.

However, Sirius stopped when he reached the fourth floor and redirected his path towards the mirror at the end of the second hall. He just needed to be alone, or away from the bustle of his fellow Gryffindors anyway.

Once in front of the mirror, Sirius tapped it with his wand three times thinking _aperi speculum _and a small catch appeared on the left hand side of the mirror which he used to seize it open.

Sirius really wanted a drink - and maybe a cigarette. He began the long walk down the passage towards the Three Broomsticks making sure the mirror shut properly behind him.

-#-

Several hours later and Sirius could be found sat on a bar stool at the corner of the bar, partially obscured by a combination of both the layout of the pub and a small cloud of cigarette smoke. In truth, if you didn't already know he was there, Sirius would have been practically invisible.

Sirius looked up from his nearly empty glass and caught the eye of the barmaid who ambled over as he shot back the last of the Firewhiskey.

"Canna have 'nother, Rose?" Sirius said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Don't you think you've had enough Sirius? You've been sat in here for three hours and you can barely stay on that stool." Rosmerta looked at him sternly.

"S'not the point." He slurred back.

Rosmerta just shook her head in disbelief as she fetched the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey (Sirius was the sole reason why the bottle was half-empty and why its predecessor lay in the bin next to the sink) and refilled his glass before returning the bottle to its shelf. "What's got you eaten up inside then? It's unusual to see you in here when you're not working." **(A/N: Sirius got a job after running away to try and pay for his school things at whatnot; he ended up working in the Three Broomsticks four nights a week for minimum wage)**.

"Why d'you care?" Sirius replied bitterly.

Rosmerta's hands landed on her hips as she frowned at him. "_Because, _over the last year or so, I've actually started to see you as a friend and I don't know about you but I like to make sure my friends are okay."

"Sorry, didn't mean tha'." Sirius paused, staring mournfully at his glass. "I jus' found out my uncle was kill'."

"Bloody hell! Are you alright?"

"Why d'you think I'm tryna drown mysel' in whiskey? Oh n' you gotta customer." Sirius nodded to the other side of the bar where a patron was glaring over, looking impatient.

"Right, thanks. Don't think this conversation is over." She called over her shoulder as she began to pour a mead for the customer.

"I should be s'lucky." Sirius muttered certain that Rosmerta had heard.

When Rosmerta returned she brought the rest of the Firewhiskey and an extra glass as she sat on the other side of the bar.

"Won't your friends want to know where you've gotten to?" She said, pouring herself a drink.

"Thought you were my friend?" Sirius tried to smile but it came out as a sort of half-grimace. "They'll work it out." He snubbed out the cigarette and reached to refill his glass.

"Were you and your uncle close?"

"No' really. Well, I was closer t'him than anyone else in my family. He was the only decent one 'f all of 'em. He helped me out a lot, 'specially recently." He downed the last of the drink before pouring another.

"That's a shame. Are you going to the funeral?" Rosmerta reached over the bar and rested a hand on Sirius'.

He nodded. "It's on Thursday. Might have to come back here after and drown my sorrows again. 'Specially if the rest of my shitty family are there." Rosmerta inwardly snickered that the only word he didn't slur was the swear word. But then again, this was Sirius – the boy with the largest vocabulary of swear words in Scotland (which is saying something really).

"It'll be alright, besides I'm working Thursday. Dad won't have to see how much you'll drink and then hold it against you. Now isn't it about time you got back to the castle?"

"Can't I just finish the bottle?" Sirius whined, there was only another two glasses-worth left after all.

"Fine, providing you can still walk unaided after. I'll start shutting down, it's nearly two and I want to go to bed." She reached up to the bell above Sirius' head and shook it sharply, Sirius flinched at the noise.

When all the patrons had left Rosmerta began to make her way around all the tables in the pub, wiping each down and stacking the chairs on top of them. When she returned Sirius drained the last of his whiskey and stood to leave. And promptly fell into the stool across from him causing it to crash to the floor rather noisily.

"What did I say about being able to walk unaided? You've had two bottles of Firewhiskey, even a sobering charm won't work now." Rosmerta had rushed over to help steady Sirius and soon wished she hadn't, he was rather heavy.

"I din' drink all'v it. You 'elped." Sirius said as he made his way round the bar and began his way down into the basement.

"I had two glasses, the rest of it was you." She opened the small hatch-like door in the far wall as Sirius stumbled through it. He turned before she had a chance to say goodbye and pushed four galleons into her hand.

"I know s'not enough but you can take the rest from m' wages. Thanks Rose." Sirius leaned into the stone wall as he spoke.

"I'll just tell dad a customer drank it if he notices the Firewhiskey's gone, though I doubt he will. Now you take care of yourself. You've got lessons in the morning and that hangover'll be murder."

Sirius smiled at her as he turned and began his ungainly walk up the passage to the castle.

Fortunately Sirius managed to make it to the Gryffindor portrait unhindered – he would later doubt that he would've been able to talk his way out of that much of trouble (such as why he was drunk and what he was doing off school grounds after curfew and without permission).

Unfortunately however, the Fat Lady didn't like being woken up at two thirty in the morning, certainly not by a student who was more drunk than even she had been at New Year.

"Absinin shivl'fg" Sirius slurred in an attempt to give the password.

"I beg your pardon?" The Fat Lady sneered.

"Ab'ss'nian Shivelf'g" Sirius was getting impatient.

"Wrong again." The portrait laughed.

"Just open the fucking door!" Sirius shouted using the wall as support.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the password either."

"Abyssinian bloody Shivelfig!" In his anger Sirius had gotten more coherent.

"I sincerely doubt I would put such a profanity in a password. Certainly not with the young and innocent students around that you seem so determined to corrupt."

Sirius growled dangerously at her, reaching for his wand.

As he finally managed to get his wand steady, the Fat Lady's eyes went wide. "Okay, okay. You were close enough that last time." And she swung forward to allow him through.

Sirius didn't even manage to make it to the stairs up to the boys' common rooms. He collapsed straight onto the nearest chair and was out for the count.

-#-

The first thing Sirius registered when he awoke the following morning was a deafening noise; the second was a loud ringing in his ears. He instantly curled into the foetal position on the chair, cradling his head in his arms. The third thing he registered was shrill, high-pitched laughter. Girls' laughter, followed by "I think he's hung-over" and yet more snickering.

"Piss off." Sirius mumbled.

"That's not very nice is it?" He faintly recognised the voice but couldn't place it.

Sirius began to carefully open his eyes, squinting against the light which seemed to stab into his consciousness. The blurry shape of a girl came into view, a girl with flaming red hair.

"Bugger off Evans."

"If you don't move off that chair in the next five seconds I'm giving you detention and fetching McGonagall to report your drunken and disorderly behaviour." The redhead snarled.

"'M not disorderly." Sirius protested.

"Aren't you now? I heard you yelling profanities at the Fat Lady at two thirty this morning, Black. You probably woke most of the tower. Now go and get yourself showered and presentable before I hex you into next Tuesday." To accentuate her point, Lily raised her wand and pointed it directly at his nose. Sirius didn't doubt for a second that she was bluffing, she'd hexed him enough times in the past six years for that.

With that thought in mind, Sirius began to stagger towards the boys' dormitory, shoving the younger students out of his way in an attempt to get away from the noise as quick as possible.

When he entered the dormitory, Sirius noticed that most of the boys were ready, only Peter was just getting out of the shower. Felix Dunston and Richard Brunstow, their fellow dorm-mates, were just gathering their books before heading to breakfast. At the site of Sirius, both cracked into identical smirks – this wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time Sirius had turned up with a hangover.

James, Peter and Remus' reactions were rather different.

"Are you alright Padfoot?" James asked as the door closed behind Richard and Felix.

Sirius grunted then said, "I'm getting a shower, go to breakfast without me, I'm not hungry."

Remus stepped in his path before Sirius made it to the bathroom. "What happened after McGonagall showed up Pads?"

"My uncle's died." He replied simply before pushing past him and locking himself in the shower.

Outside, the remaining three Marauders looked at each other, apprehension clear on each face.

It was Peter who first broke the silence. "I didn't think Padfoot liked any of his relatives?"

"Me neither." Remus agreed.

"I'm assuming Sirius meant his Uncle Alphard. He's the only one he gets – I mean got – along with. Shit, he's going to be hell for the next few days, you know that right?" James flopped onto his bed as he packed his school bag.

"Yeah, he must've been drinking heavily last night, he can normally hold his drink quite well but he looked like he was still drunk… His hangover is going to be murder, he's normally bad enough in the mornings as it is." Remus trailed off. "Are you going to wait for him or are you going to breakfast?"

"I'll wait, you two can go. Can you grab me some toast though?" James suggested as he picked up a battered copy of _Quiddich Through the Ages_ and put his feet up on his bed.

At eight-forty, twenty minutes before the start of lessons, Sirius re-emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and promptly began to dress.

"Are you alright Padfoot?" James repeated.

"Bangin' headache but yeah." Sirius said, half in his robes.

"You going to the funeral?"

"Yeah, McGonagall gave me tomorrow off so I can apparate there."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have at least stopped you from drinking alone. How much did you drink anyways?"

"Best part of two bottles of Firewhiskey."

"Bloody Merlin! How are you still alive?" James exclaimed.

"Can we lower the volume please Prongs?" He said, visibly flinching as he grabbed his schoolbag. "Shouldn't we go? I think I've been late enough this week. D'you think Transfig' will be quiet?"

"Knowing McGonagall, yeah."

"Thanks for waiting for me Prongs." Sirius muttered.

"No problem mate. Besides Moony and Wormtail are grabbing me some breakfast."

"Urgh, I don't think I could quite stomach food just now." Sirius said turning green at the mere thought.

"Haha, I'll have yours then. Come on, the common room should be practically empty by now."

-#-

Lessons were painful for Sirius that day; the thought of his lost uncle and the feeling of abandonment mixed harshly with his desire for revenge and to do something right for once. These thoughts were punctuated by every noise above a whisper causing his headache to spike into agony.

Through double Transfiguration Sirius could feel McGonagall watching him closely, trying to see how he was coping and how he was feeling. She didn't do it conspicuously of course but Sirius could still feel her eyes resting on him every few minutes or so. She clearly expected him to act out in some way but in his current condition, Sirius could only barely maintain consciousness without slipping into a coma.

After the lesson had finished the Marauders were some of the last to leave. For years afterwards James would have sworn he saw McGonagall's face soften and her eyes fill with pain when she looked at Sirius. In truth, Minerva did suffer for her most talented student. She would never tell another living soul that she cared for the wellbeing of Sirius but she felt a connection to him – her most surprising student and yet, despite what his peers thought, one of the most modest. He never once told anyone what he had to put up with at home, how he was now penniless and only had somewhere to live because of the Potters' kindness – the boy never ceased to amaze her.

Just before heading to lunch Sirius turned to his friends to ask if they could get lunch from the kitchens and eat it outside, saying that he wouldn't be able to handle the noise.

After fetching some sandwiches and a flask of pumpkin juice that was eagerly supplied by the Hogwarts house elves, the boys made their way to their favourite tree by the lake. Despite being summer, the weather was not particularly pleasant: it was overcast and there was a near-constant light drizzle, in essence a typical British summer day.

Sirius sat himself slightly further from his friends, leaning against the beech tree and staring out across the lake and into the forest. The others sat together, allowing Sirius time to himself but there in case he needed them though he never made a move at communication.

-#-

Sirius awoke late the following morning. He pulled back his hangings just as the other Marauders were collecting their things for the day before heading to breakfast.

"You alright mate?" James asked as he swung his bag onto his shoulder.

"Yeah. Think I'll just get a shower and whatnot before getting breakfast and going."

"Hope it goes okay for you Padfoot." Remus said, opening the door for his friends. "Just don't kill any of your relatives."

Sirius smiled painfully. He hadn't really thought his family would be there. He'd just try and steer clear and stand with Andromeda and Ted.

Around an hour later Sirius could be found sat in the empty Great Hall. Every other student was now at lessons and the professors were either teaching or in the staff room. He was sat at the deserted Gryffindor table in his best formal robes as Professor McGonagall walked in and carefully strode over to him.

"Sirius." He knew she was trying to be nice just through her use of his given name. "Professor Dumbledore thought he should be the one to accompany you into Hogsmeade but I overrode him. I thought you'd be more comfortable with me, though correct me if I'm wrong?"

Sirius shook his head and rose from his seat.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Are you not teaching this morning?"

"I have asked Professor Kettleburn to step in for the remainder of the lesson. I have had my third years complete a short exam. I thought that would keep them quiet and occupied. How are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall had decided to ignore how Sirius did not add a 'Professor' to his sentences as he rarely did so and she thought now was not a time to reprimand him.

"I'm okay. It'll be a bit weird seeing the rest of my family again though. Strange to think I ran away just over a year ago."

"Are you sure you are okay to go alone? I could come with you, or arrange for one of your friends to go with you if you wish?"

"No thanks. James would probably go mental if he could see my mother. It's really just easier to ignore the lot of them."

Once more, Minerva was stunned at the boy's control. Just two days ago he had completely lost control of an awful lot of magic and destroyed an entire room in seconds. Now he was calmly having a conversation whilst walking to the funeral of his favourite relative in which the rest of his despicable family would attend.

"If it's any consolation, your brother has not applied to go to the funeral today, though he does know of your uncle's death."

"That's good. At least he won't be there when – if everything kicks off." Sirius corrected himself.

The pair passed through the Hogwarts Gates.

"I trust you know your way from here? Send an owl to me when you're ready to return and I shall fetch you."

"Okay." Sirius trudged up the path into Hogsmeade thinking that he could collect the others and then they could head to the Three Broomsticks together when he returned.

-#-

Sirius apparated to the village outside the funeral with thirty minutes to spare. He soon spotted Andromeda and Ted at the front of the small crowd and he made his way over. Ted appeared to be comforting Andromeda when he arrived and he could faintly hear her crying. When he announced his arrival however, she soon stopped. Once a Black, always a Black, Sirius thought bitterly (a member of the House of Black would _never_ get caught crying, no matter what the occasion).

Andromeda turned and threw her arms around Sirius' shoulders and faintly sniffled in his ear. He returned the hug before shaking hands with Ted and taking his place next to his cousin before the start of the ceremony.

It was a rather sombre affair. While being one of the so called 'white sheep' of the Black family, Alphard had maintained ties with the majority of the extensive Black family as, in his words, you never knew when they might come in useful". Sirius however, could feel his mother's glare burning into the back of his head.

At the end of the funeral Ted moved off to the side slightly to give Sirius and Andromeda some privacy (though not too far as he was well aware that he was a muggleborn surrounded by pureblood fascists).

"I miss him so much, Sirius. It hasn't even been that long." Andromeda said in a rather hushed voice.

"Me too, he's been so good to us." Sirius had his head bowed in respect as Andromeda subtly leaned into him for support.

"I wanted to bring Nymphadora but Ted said she was too young to really understand. I still think she should have had her chance to say goodbye though, she loved Uncle Alphard. I'll probably bring her here soon." Andromeda trailed off.

The funeral ended rather peacefully as, it seemed, the rest of the Blacks were not inclined to start a duel over a coffin. Sirius waited for Andromeda and Ted to apparate away before deciding to go on a short walk to clear his head. The minute Sirius had walked past the wrought iron fencing of the graveyard he had to duck a curse.

"How dare you go to my brother's funeral!" an all too familiar voice bellowed.

"He was my uncle too, you know." Sirius retorted as he turned to face his mother, gently pulling his wand out from his robes with his usual elegance.

"This is not the place for filthy blood-traitors! Regulus refused to pay his respects to his uncle when he knew you would be here. Such scum as you should not displace a Black."

"In case you hadn't noticed Mother, I still have to bear the name of Black too." Sirius had to quickly deflect a curse as several other family members rallied behind his mother. He was positively _overjoyed _to see Cousin Bellatrix with her wand pointed at him, so ecstatic in fact that the anger was coursing through his veins like lava.

"Don't you think, Aunt Walburga, that the blood-traitor's behaviour deserves punishment?" Bellatrix cooed.

"Of course." Walburga stepped forward with Bellatrix only half a step behind. Sirius was half-glad to note that his father stood some way off and had declined to take part in the so called 'punishment'. "Why did you come here today Boy?" She spat.

"To pay my respects to one of only two decent family members." Sirius replied through gritted teeth. He had raised his wand in preparation for the inevitable and was burning with the desire to unleash his anger.

"And how did you know of my brother's death. No one in their right mind would inform you of such a thing."

"Oh it was his solicitor." Sirius was well aware what was about to happen and so was quickly running through various spells in his head. He did not for a second think to apparate away, he was too angry for such a thought. "He came to read me his will you know?"

"Alphard would _never_ leave you anything! You liar!" Walburga was screeching again. She turned to Bellatrix and said "get rid of him my dear, I do not wish to waste my magic on something so unworthy, but you could do with the practice."

Bellatrix gleefully stepped forward and Sirius' mother retreated to watch from a point where she would not be easily hit by deflected spells.

Fortunately for Sirius, Bellatrix did not know Sirius' reputation for duelling. Hence, Sirius was more than capable of holding his own against his sadistic cousin.

"Avada Kedavra." She sneered.

Sirius was not fool enough to try and block an unforgivable. Instead he deflected the curse into a crowd of Blacks forcing them all to scatter in panic.

"Moodam fatil" He retaliated and Bellatrix did not move aside quickly enough as the variation of the slashing curse caught the tip of her left shoulder.

She screeched in response and several curses and hexes came flying at the teenager. Though Sirius was all too well acquainted with dark magic, he did not have a hope in hell of deflecting or blocking them all.

Thankfully James and Sirius had recently had to research shield charms for a detention. Hence Sirius knew of some of the strongest, though he had only practiced one of them.

"Angustos turs" Sirius muttered, knowing volume would only decrease the spell's strength. Though the shield caught many of Bellatrix's curses he still had to side-step several and felt a couple catch him.

In the first spare moment, Sirius raised his wand with only Hogsmeade in mind and quickly apparated away.

As the air compressed around him, Sirius could hear the screeching of rage of his cousin and the cursing of his mother.

Hogsmeade soon snapped into view and the teenager staggered as he felt the full force of the past few hours hit him.

Sirius' favourite relative was dead. His mentor, his guide and his father figure had ceased to exist. Had expired. Had shaken off the mortal coil. Had taken his place amongst the stars not to touch Earth in this lifetime again. Never to return to encourage him to stand by his beliefs. Never to tell him that blood purity meant nothing. Never to explain to him how each and every person is equal. Never to be the only person in his family who cheered after his sorting. Never to encourage his differences. Never to remind him to stand strong against his opposition. Never to write to him with words of encouragement. Never again to listen to his every worry with a reassuring voice. Never to tell him the world contained good people too.

This last thought burned through Sirius' mind like a comet. _But there weren't good people on this planet._ His uncle's acceptance of others had gotten him killed, Sirius was sure of it. The desperate desire for revenge scorched once more through Sirius, leaving every limb shaking in rage. _Why should a good man be slaughtered by people like my mother?_ Sirius continued to question the meaning of the world until a second wave of thought hit him like a freight train.

He would have no one to confide in. Alphard was the sole person who knew of Sirius' deepest, darkest fears. Knew he would rather die than turn to the dark side, despite the endless pursuit of the Dark Lord. Knew that Sirius would continue to strive for what he believed in and for the safety of those he cared about above all else. Uncle Alphard had been the only person Sirius had talked to throughout the Whomping Willow fiasco. He was the only person who knew the full extent of remorse Sirius felt for letting his temper get the better of him. He was the only one who knew how damaged Sirius was by his own actions. Even the Marauders did not know of the inner turmoil that tore at Sirius Black. Did not know the demons that lurked in every corner, in every dream and at every moment.

Sirius thought of Uncle Alphard as the only person he could talk to without fear of being judged. Sirius respected few, though those he did remained dear to him. His friends topped the list, of course but close second and third were Alphard Black and Minerva McGonagall respectively. Sirius needed people to talk to who wouldn't judge him for it, who wouldn't be hurt or offended by it, thus Uncle Alphard had been his longest confidant. Sirius could not confide in his friends in the same way, they knew nothing of his past before Hogwarts, knew little of his home life since starting school. They couldn't possibly understand how certain memories crept into his thoughts even in broad daylight. Besides, Sirius wouldn't make them feel guilty and think they could've been there for him. They wouldn't have been able to help; they wouldn't have understood having never been there themselves. He wouldn't force his emotions onto others, certainly not people he cared about. But Uncle Alphard didn't need to be told, he knew of Sirius' home life having lived a similar (albeit much less violent) version himself.

He would never have anybody who would listen to him in the same way again. This thought arose in Sirius the minute another emotion bounded out to collide with it. Anger. Sirius saw red and could not shake himself clear. Sirius was rather well known at Hogwarts for his temper. Though it was called the 'infamous Black temper' it was a trait that was not shared between the Black brothers. The entire student body had quickly grown to be wary of Sirius when he was even mildly annoyed. The teachers now knew that if he was wound up then it was safer to let him unwind before attempting a conversation.

Sirius had been standing completely idle in the main street of Hogsmeade for several minutes as he was lost in his thoughts and emotions. He was still shaking with utter rage and had to tear himself away from the street before he drew too much attention. He knew he had to contact McGonagall before returning to the school, but he was in no state to return just yet.

Once out of sight, Sirius managed to concentrate enough to transform into Padfoot. Thoughts were simpler as a dog and it was hard to lose control in this form. With the aim of running off some steam, Padfoot bounded across the street and into the dark forest. Perhaps he could calm down by running with the more dangerous creatures the forest housed.

Three hours later and Padfoot returned to Hogsmeade's main street. He was not calmer as such but he did feel better after his run. Transforming back into Sirius he set off to the Post Office. He wrote a brief letter to McGonagall and handed a sickle to the woman at the till. This done, he set off towards the castle gates, his stature stiff and unyielding.

Within ten minutes Sirius had reached the castle gate, his head of house waiting wearing her now customary concerned look.

"Are you okay, Black? You were much longer than I expected." Her eyes seemed to scan his face, clearly spotting the mild burn marks and the small cuts that now littered his face. McGonagall was trying to gauge his emotions and was failing miserably. Sirius was wearing his most unreadable expression, though this was unintended as he was trying to maintain a constant state of nothing. Sirius had quickly realised that he could not pretend to be happy or calm so had instead settled for a state of nothingness.

"Yes." Sirius replied simply before walking past his Transfiguration professor. McGonagall hurried her footsteps so she was walking level with her student. They continued the rest of the journey in silence.

Once they had reached the Grand Staircase, McGonagall stopped, forcing Sirius to follow suit.

"I know you will not be in the best of spirits for the next few days Mr Black but I would request that you please refrain from breaking too much of the school equipment and go to all of your lessons. Talk to your friends, Sirius. They'll be able to help and if you need me, you always know where I am."

"Goodnight Professor." Sirius did not acknowledge his teacher's advice or offer. Instead he turned and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. Here, he pulled out the two way mirror from his pocket.

"James Potter." Sirius muttered into his mirror.

"Padfoot! Where are you?" James called through his mirror.

"Fourth floor. I'll meet you lot in the pub. I've got money on me."

"Alright. We won't be long. I just have to tear Moony from his homework."

-#-

The four Marauders spent a long and sombre night in the Three Broomsticks. Halfway through the night, Rosmerta ambled over to their table after serving a customer. She seated herself next to Sirius and leant gently against his shoulder as he burrowed his nose into her hair. Though there was nothing between the two of them and was never likely to be, both had sought comfort in each other over the past eighteen months and had hence become quite close. After several minutes of sitting in silence, Rosmerta rose and returned to the bar to serve a customer. A few minutes later and she returned.

By closing time at two o'clock in the morning, the Marauders paid their tab and walked out into the street wobbling ungainly as they went. Though few words had been uttered throughout the evening, Sirius was glad for his friends. Each knew that Sirius was suffering and was having a hard time controlling his temper. Moreover, at least two of the three were perceptive enough to realise Sirius had had a run in with family earlier that day too.

After stopping off in the Hogs Head to gather several more bottles of Brytos' Extra Strong beer and a bottle of Firewhiskey, the four stumbled into the Forbidden Forest.

By five in the morning, the four teenagers were utterly paralytic as they watched the sunrise. It was Remus who suddenly brought them all back to Earth, though even he slurred his way through his sentences.

"Don' we 've sch'l t'day?"

"'m not sure if I cn mange it." James slurred back.

"We shud still get buk t' dorm tho." The werewolf managed.

With that they all went to stand, and promptly fell over again.

It took several attempts before they were all standing at the same time. They steadily made their way back to the castle, leaning on each other for support.

By the time they had reached the Gryffindor common room it was nearly seven o'clock and several first years had begun to litter themselves about the room. All stopped to stare as the four lurched through the chairs. When the boys had reached their respective beds, they crashed on top of them. Within thirty seconds the sound of snoring had filled the brightening room.

-#-

Professor McGonagall was unsurprised to hear that none of the so-called Marauders had turned up to both their first and second period lessons. She had a soft spot where the four boys were concerned: each was exceptionally bright (even little Peter if he'd only stop demeaning himself) and each had a habit of brightening her day with their jokes and laughter. Though she'd never admit it to another living soul, Minerva was fond of each and every one of them.

Hence, Minerva McGonagall decided to excuse the boys for their absenteeism that day as, she believed, they would have spent all night trying to cheer their friend up.

-#-

It was five o'clock in the evening before any of them awoke and when they did it was with an almighty groan that announced to the rest of the world the sheer extent of their respective hangovers.

"What time is it?" Peter asked, detangling himself from his bedsheets.

"Salazar the nun-fucker." Sirius groaned from his corned, rolling over only to find the bed had ended and landing on the floor with a thump. Such was the extent of his condition that Sirius didn't even move from his awkward position on the floor.

"Shit!" Remus exclaimed jumping to his feet. If nothing else did, this caught the attention of the other three.

When sounds of shock reverberated round the room (Remus never swore, not matter what the occasion) Remus continued: "It's five o'clock. In the evening."

Peter squealed in shock and horror at roughly the same time as an enormous snore erupted from Sirius.

"We should go apologise to the teachers." Remus said as he went into the bathroom to freshen up. Upon returning he found only Peter aware of his surroundings. In fact, Wormtail was sitting on his bed making little whining sounds of panic.

"Come on, we should go talk to McGonagall." Remus and Peter left the room clearly deciding the other two were not ready to be roused.

After another thirty minutes, James started to rouse and staggered over to his brother who was still lying spread-eagled and face down across the floor and his trunk.

James nudged him with a still-booted foot. "Pads? Come on Padfoot wake up. Are you even still alive Pads?"

"Bugger'off"

"Oh you are alive. How're you feeling?"

"Like Merlin's pet dragon is dancing to a Stones concert on my brain." Sirius pushed himself to his knees and James sunk to the floor beside him.

"Look, I know you hurt at the minute Pads – in more ways than one." James began.

"You can say that again." Sirius murmered but he didn't shrink away like he normally would when James started to get serious and soppy and talk about feelings.

"I know you two were close and I know how you get when things are taken away from you. Don't you go rolling your eyes at me Padfoot, I see more than you think." Sirius had been about to try and escape when he saw the look on James' face, he was really trying to make his best mate feel better, so Sirius stayed put for Prongs' sake at least. "So I know you're angry at the minute and seriously messed up but you know you've got us lot though right? If you get lost trying to sort yourself out in there." At this James turned and tapped Sirius lightly on the temple.

"Yeah." Sirius' reply was off-handed.

"I mean it mate. You know my parents will let you stay with us for as long as you need. I can't pretend to know what it's like in your head because it's never been like that for me but you know where I am. I understand you better than you think mate."

James was looking anxiously at Sirius hoping he got the message.

"You soppy bastard." Was the only reply but James knew that was the best he was going to get.

When Remus and Peter returned the other half of the Marauders were sat in front of Sirius' bed in a sort of one-armed embrace.

"McGonagall said we're excused from today for helping you out Padfoot but we've got to be back in lessons on Monday or we're all in double detention." Peter announced as the door swung open.

-#-

Over the following week things started to look up for Sirius, he managed to sort his head out and started being able to smile properly again. Though this last was not really an effort for the teenager – he'd always put on a smile to hide his inner turmoil from his friends and admirers – but now he meant it.

Sirius' anger and desire for revenge had dissipated slightly too, though he was still angry he had managed to direct his emotions into wanting to do something right for the first time in his life. He felt a powerful desire to make up for what his terrible family had done to the world.

The following Wednesday Professor McGonagall approached him asking if he still wanted another careers meeting to discuss his options. When answering with an affirmative, Sirius found himself with a meeting the following evening at seven thirty.

-#-

He was early for his appointment for the first time in his school career. This fact was not missed by his Transfiguration professor.

"Mr Black, you're early?" She couldn't hide the surprise or the question from her voice.

"Well, I thought this was important, seeing as how I know what I want to do now." Sirius took his usual detention seat in the main Transfiguration room without being asked.

"You know you are supposed to refer to me as Professor, Mr Black." It was not a question as Sirius had to be told and reminded several times a week. "You remain decided then?"

"Yes, _Professor_." Sirius laboured the title as usual.

"I do not want to you make this sort of decision with recent events still hanging over your head."

"I know Professor, but I've been thinking in the week and I'm not so angry now. I don't want to do it for the same reasons as I did at the time."

"Really? What are your new reasons?" Sirius could tell McGonagall was skeptical.

"I don't want to do it just for revenge anymore. I just want to do something right."

McGonagall felt her heart melt at his words and she had to try incredibly hard not to let her sudden concern spill onto her face. "Why is that? You've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing majorly wrong, Professor. I've grown up in a violent family who do horrible things to other people just because they don't see them as people. I know _I've _done nothing wrong per se but they have and I know how hard they tried to get me to do it too." Sirius was on the verge of telling Professor McGonagall of Voldemort's proposition and how he'd been repeatedly asked to join the Death Eaters but stopped himself just in time. This was his problem and he'd never succumb to that kind of pressure.

"You do not have to make up for your family's wrong doings Black, they are not your own."

"That's not the point though Professor. I've practically been forced into the dark arts. I learnt my first spell when I was five and it wasn't Expelliarmus. I remember my father telling me to cast a strike curse at my cousin and I knew no different. I know we're soon to be in an all-out war Professor and maybe if other pureblood kids see me turning against my maniac family then maybe they might try and do something good too. People shouldn't be forced into what others want them to do, no matter what the reasons."

"That's very righteous of you Mr Black but becoming an auror is not that simple. There are several checks and examinations you have to undertake before they even consider you, and that is even without your N.E.W.T. results. I don't mean to crush your dreams but there is a lot of work to do to get there. Of course your grades are not a problem at the minute and you've taken the right subjects. But I'm afraid the background checks are very stringent and your school record is the longest ever seen at Hogwarts."

"I know Professor and I'm not likely to be able to change that overnight but it's worth trying isn't it? I just want to fight for what I think is right." Sirius was pleading with her now.

"I understand your point of view Sirius," he was beginning to win this discussion and the teen knew it. "I will do as much as I can to get you into the training programme but I'm afraid there will be a lot of work involved in your part. You have to show a sense of responsibility, so you may have to get a summer job, and you'll have to complete several long essays to apply. I fear they will not accept your application even with that, but as you say, it may be worth trying."

"Thank you Professor. I don't need to get a summer job though, I've er… I've already got one. I've um I've had it for a year and a half now." Sirius wasn't sure if he should impart this knowledge on to his teacher but it was too late now.

"Really?" The shock was evident.

"I work at the Three Broomsticks every so often."

"I didn't know that? How often?"

"Well, I don't exactly advertise it Professor. I work Hogsmeade weekends, and erm… in between too."

"Do you mean to say that you sneak out of the castle Mr Black?"

Sirius didn't answer he just turned his eyes downwards and examined the knots in the wood of the desk.

"Why, Why do you risk it?"

"I don't like relying on others for money. It's great that the Potters have taken me in but I feel like I'm using them Professor. Besides I still have to buy school stuff and whatnot."

McGonagall was silent for a long moment as she considered the boy – the man – in front of her. Eventually she nodded.

"I will ask no further questions about your work Mr Black but be warned, if you are caught it is likely to be very detrimental on your school career. I will try to arrange you an interview as I am trying for the other students. I shall let you know at the beginning of the next school year."

"Thank you Professor. I didn't expect you to be able to do anything, I was just looking for advice but I think I'm going to need all the help I can get." Sirius rose to leave.

"That you are, Mr Black."

Sirius left the meeting firmly set on becoming an auror, come hell or high water. Now he'd convinced his head of year, he could move on to convince the rest of the world. Maybe Mr Potter could help, being a retired auror and all.

Be that as it may, Sirius' first task of the summer holidays would be to get his own flat so he wouldn't be so reliant on his friends. Then he could turn to his future career.

_**A/N: Well that was much longer than I expected, it turns out I can't do short FanFics. I kindof find myself developing the Sirius-McGonagall bond quite a bit in my later FanFics and I'm not too sure if I should, I'm trying to work out if it fits true to character or not.**_

_**Let me know what you think, especially if you liked it but it's really not a requirement.**_


End file.
